NagiKae: a reunion at the festival
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: After two long years a pair of lovers reunite at a festival, all thanks to a song deep in their hearts. Contains the youtube English version of Goose House's Hikaru Nara, so please enjoy this tale


It was dusk when Kaede sighed as she was walking around the festival, it had been two years, two of the longest years of her life. Some time during their first year after the Assassination Classroom E, Nagisa's mother got a transfer to Shinjuku making her and Nagisa have to move, During those two years it was lonely relying on her girls to cheer her up and keep her from missing Nagisa. In his absence she had developed, now stand 5'5" and now a bit bustier with a C-Cup. The wind rippled her light green dress which had white lace trimming as she sighed

"What's wrong?" Rio asked

"I just wish he was here" Kaede said

"He will be soon, remember you got an email telling he'll be back soon right?" Kanzaki asked

"I suppose" she said brushing back her green hair

"Come on Kaede, we're at the festival cheer up" Rio said

"And we're near where we all met" Kanzaki said looking up at the mountain.

* * *

"How long has it been since I was last here" Nagisa said running a hand through his short and much spikier blue hair. He had developed from the 5'3" androgynous looking boy to a 6 ft hunk. He wore a white v-neck t-shirt with black jeans and a leather jacket with two blue stripes going two each sleeve. His time in Shinjuku had really changed him from the two he was last time he was here. Smiling he walked around as excitement sparked the air and made it more fun to be back, what was even more fun was the fact he was accepted back into his old school with his fellow 'bash brother' Karma. Sure he would've liked to have gone to Aonosora High where Kaede was. But he was happy he got a chance to get even with those scuzzballs he called friends from his D-Class days Nobuta and Chosuke. The looks on their faces when he returns would be epic. "Speaking of the idiotic duo" he said as he saw them harassing a good friend of his: Manami Okuda.

* * *

"So where's Karma? he abandon you or something?" Nobuta asked

"Yeah, not surprising" Chosuke said sneering

"Please leave me alone" Okuda said

"Oh did you hear the former E-Class scum?" Chosuke said

"No but I did hear you" Nagisa said clocking out Chosuke, making him kissing the dirt and his glasses go flying off. "Now tubby! I suggest you get out of here and leave her alone, otherwise BOOM" Nagisa said "Now I also suggest you make yourself scarce in two minutes when her boyfriend comes along

"Whatever" Noubta said picking up Chosuke and running away.

"Here, let me" Nagisa said picking up Okuda's glasses and placing them on her. "Just as cute as I remember" he said walking away

"Who was that?" she asked

"Manami!" Karma shouted helping her up "Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine. But who was that?" she asked

* * *

As Nagisa further explored the festival he saw a familiar trio of young kids, namely Kiyoko, Youichi and Maaya. And running after them was an older Sakura. Nagisa had to laugh seeing the ten year old try and handle three eight year olds on a sugar rush, even with the help of Yada's young brother Kaoru wasn't helping

"That way!" Kaoru said before tripping

"What?" Sakura asked before being fallen on. She winced before looking up to see Kaoru on her, both of them blsuhed whne they realised where one of Kaoru's hands were. Meanwhile silently chuckling behind his fist was Nagisa

"Wow, that's pretty bold" Youichi said. Kiyoko looked up at the older Nagisa who saluted back

"Hey Nagisa nii-chan" Kiyoko said before she ran off.

"You're Nagisa, whoa" Sakura said

"Hey Sakura" Nagisa said smiling

* * *

Kaede just sat at a bench sipping her iced coffee bored.

"You shouldn't be sitting here looking sad" a kind voice said

"Easy for you to say Kurahashi" Kaede sighed

"I know, but still a pretty girl is prettier when she smiles." Kurahashi said

"I suppose" Kaede sighed

"He'll be here within the week, right?" Kurahashi said

"I suppose, it will be nice to see him again" Kaede smiled.

"There we go, for all you know he could be back right now" Kurahashi said smiling

"I hope your right" Kaede said getting up

"Where are you going?" Kurahashi said

"To class" Kaede said

* * *

"Man where is she?" Nagisa asked looking around.

"Hey handsome, help a girl out" a familiar voice said

"Oh no" he groaned seeing an even bustier Yada wearing a little black dress smiling

"What's up?" Nagisa asked

"Care to help a girl take a selfie?" Yada asked

"Sure" Nagisa said as he was passed Yada's phone, he waited while Yada set herself up

"And go" she said as Nagisa took the picture

"Here we go" Nagisa said

"Thanks, you seem really familiar" Yada said

"Maybe I am" Nagisa said walking off.

* * *

Kaede stood out the front of her classroom and sighed, she knew somewhere Nagisa was missing her as well. She sat down on the steps and started humming a melody making her laugh before standing up and removing her high hells. She inhaled deeply before exhaling, doing it a couple of more time before she started to sing

" _Just like a rainbow bright and warm after a hazy summer storm_

 _Flowers blooming fresh with drops of dew_ " she started walking around eyes closed. What happened next surprised her.

" _Watching you stare into the sky in the crimson sunlight_

 _That's when I fell in love with you"_ Nagisa sang walking up to her smiling, with ins seconds Kaede recognised him and smiled

 **"** _Each moment in a picture frame_

 _I'm holding on, no single shot will ever fade_ " she sang walking up to him and pressing her back against

" _The movie of this love, every part_

 _Deep within my heart"_ Nagisa sang wrapping her arms around her and holding her tenderly, before spinning her away to an arm's length

Soon they sang the next part together while dancing

" _You are the spark my light in the dark_

 _Brilliant and bold through the night_

 _Bright as the sun no matter what comes_

 _We can be stars if we shine_

 _Don't ever hide those feelings inside_

 _Whenever you're sad or you're blue_

 _When you can't cope don't ever lose hope_ " with each lyric they danced united after years apart their love guided them to each other. Kaede would do little spins aroudn him while Nagisa just tracked her movements before pulling her close to him again,

" _The stars shine their light over you_

 _Every wish we've made has brought us here together_

 _Til forever_

 _Underneath the stars and moon and sun we look to the future as one!"_ they sang as they just stood there harmonising together, once they sang the last lyric, they kissed passionately

* * *

"I've missed you, so much" Nagisa said sitting down next to her and sliding her jacket over her

"It was agony waiting for you, even more when I got that e-mail of yours" Kaede said softly

"I'm sorry" Nagisa said

"Don't be, it wasn't your decision" Kaede said "all that matters is that your back in my life"

"I agree" Nagisa said whispering as the fireflies came out gracing teh scene with a soft glow. "But I have to ruin the mood and say how beautiful time has made you"

"I agree, you're quite the handsome man now, nothing like the petite assassin I fell for" Kaede said

"Geez thanks" Nagisa said before laughing. Suddenly Kaede's phone rang signalling Rio was looking for her.

"I Got a go, met up with you tomorrow?" Kaede asked

"Sure thing Cinderella"

"Shut it Prince Charming" Kaede joked before kissing him as she raced away.

"Well time to head back home as well" Nagisa said looking at the time on his phone. It was nearly midnight after all.

* * *

"KAEDE OVER HERE" Rio shouted as the group saw the young greenette pulling on one of her high heels.

"Where were you?" Kanzaki asked

"Taking a road down memory lane" Kaede said blushing

"Next question, where did you get the jacket from" Rio asked making Kaede freeze as she realised she was still wearing Nagisa's jacket

"Um...memory lane" she shrugged

"Seriously" Rio said

* * *

When Nagisa got home that evening smiling as he slicked his back.

"I take it you had a good time?" Hiromi asked

"Yeah I did" Nagisa said "I saw a couple of old friends, too bad they didn't recognise me" Nagisa said

"Um Nagisa, where is your jacket?" His mother asked

"Damn, I knew I forgot something" Nagisa groaned

* * *

 **Okay so I apologise if this is not my best fanfic, I had an idea with the English version of Hikaru Nara playing in my head and wrote an older character version around, I apologise again this is was well to put it bluntly kinda crap! but if not then its okay.**

 **Now even thought I have finished the pairing files...which may make a return in the future I am here to announce: THE CROSSOVER FILES! a series one shot crossovers with Assassination Classroom one shots, not sure how many. But one of them may become a full fledge crossover! that's right these will be a trial batch of crossovers that will eventually lead to a full on story, which one will be a mystery until the end. And after that I will work on that with another Class E Fun files YAHOO! So the files series is not as finished as I made it out to be**

 **So until Next time I'll catch you on the flipside!**


End file.
